


AU Meme: Delgado Master

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 AU scenarios for the original Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Delgado Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dancingsalome in an LJ meme. (Born another gender seemed a tad redundant at this point, so I skipped that one.)

**Wild West**  
“So,” said Sheriff Smith, “what exactly were you thinking, trying to break into the Mayor’s house? You must have known you’d get spotted, especially with a darn fool plan like that.”

The dastardly outlaw known only as The Master* shrugged. “One does get so bored on occasions.”

“Anyone would think you liked being arrested.”

“Perish the notion, my dear sheriff.”

 

*When he wasn’t travelling the West incognito as the Mystical Magister, the greatest Mesmerist in the World, that was.

**Coffee Shop**  
“Poisoned?” said the proprietor to the customer returning the fatal latte. “Oh, dear no, _not_ the work of the management, I assure you. We favour the more personal touch.” He waved a hand at the shelf full of oddly lifelike dolls behind him. “It must have been one of the regulars. Not my affair at all, I’m afraid. I suggest you contact the police. Chief Inspector Smith will no doubt be very interested to hear of it.”

**Shapeshifters**  
It was, the Master had discovered, exceedingly useful to able to imitate anyone else’s form he chose. It was merely a minor and temporary set-back that the ability was proving difficult to control as fully he would wish.

**Pirates**  
“Captain Smith,” said the dread pirate known only as The Master, his cutlass at the naval captain’s throat. “You may have thwarted my plans again, but you will not escape me now!”

His great rival backed away. “My dear fellow, if you wouldn’t follow me about the seven seas, I wouldn’t be able to keep on thwarting you, you know. Oh, well done, Joe!” he said to his (oddly girlish) cabin boy as the plucky youngster hit the master over the head with part of a broken plank. “That ought to keep Admiral Lethbridge-Stewart happy.”

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
The shadowy figure eyed Masters with interest. “And what do you want?” he asked, solidifying back into a more wholly human form again.

“That,” said Masters, “is a very good question indeed…”

**Schoolfic**  
“So, Smith, what’s your excuse this time?”

“It wasn’t me, sir!”

“Oh, who was it then?”

Masters, standing to one side of them, looked only more innocent than ever.

**Police/Firefighters**  
There was no better way to run a crime ring, Chief Superintendent Magister felt, than from being positioned right inside the law. Corruption and abuse of power was a wonderful thing – in the right hands, of course. 

**Urban Fantasy**  
“So, your unholinesss, how was it that you decided to become a Dark Lord? Was it your ambition from childhood or did it just sort of come over you one day? Apparently, that happens a lot.”

The Dark Lord of the Two Realms raised an eyebrow at his interviewer. “Well, I found it a more amusing occupation than losing at chess. Although lately I begin to feel the challenge has gone out of it. I might need to turn to … other interests.”

“Oh?” said the interviewer, suddenly looking a little less confident.

“Possibly magical experimentation on suitably, ah, _willing_ volunteers. How might you feel about that, Miss Smith?”

**Regency**  
There was, Miss Austen felt, something strange about that new vicar. She would have to write to her friend Miss Oswald about it.


End file.
